


Who Am I?

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Sam gets knocked out and loses his memory on a hunt.  Reader is his established girlfriend.  When he wakes up he has no memory of her.





	Who Am I?

a blackout they peel him off of the floor

frenetic amnesic

he’s delirious, he thinks he’s been here before

frenetic amnesic

You groaned as the werewolf threw you to the ground. He loomed over you briefly before you stabbed him in the heart. You stood up looking around making sure they were all gone. You saw Dean and Sam laying lifeless on the ground. You ran to them. Dean woke up immediately, but Sam wasn’t budging. You checked him for a pulse, which he still had. You looked at Dean, “He has a pulse and he’s still breathing. We should probably call for help. Don’t think we should move him without first supporting his neck.” Dean sighed, “Yeah you’re probably right.” He took out his phone and dialed 911. You gently cradled Sam’s head in your lap moving his hair out of his face, “It’s ok Sammy. It’s going to be just fine, ok. I love you, baby. Just hang in there please.” Dean sat down next to you, “Y/N it’s ok he’s made it through worse.” The paramedics showed up and pushed you aside. They peeled him off the floor and put him on the stretcher. Dean looked at you, “You go with him. I’ll follow in baby.”

no recall, not one familiar face

frenetic amnesic

the molded man has been completely erased

frenetic amnesic

Once you arrived at the hospital they took him away to an operating room. You paced the waiting room. Dean showed up a few seconds later, “Y/N where is he.” You turned and hugged him tight, “They took him to an operating room. He’s got some broken ribs, said there might be some bleeding in his brain. I’m so scared Dean.” Dean held you tight, “It’s going to be ok sweetheart. He’s a Winchester. We don’t die easily.” You laughed weakly, “No you guys just die bloody.” Dean smirked, “You’re damn right.” The doctor walked out into the waiting room, “Mrs. Winchester? Your husband is going to be fine. Um he might have some slight memory loss when he first wakes up. So don’t be surprised if he doesn’t remember who you or his brother is.” You nodded and shook the doctor’s hand, “Thank you so much doctor.” Dean looked at you as the doctor walked away, “Mrs. Winchester?” You shrugged, “Seemed easier that way.”

everybody’s after me

you could be the enemy

you seem too happy to reveal yourself

there’s no resentment here

Dean laughed, “Yeah true. Beside you might as well be his wife anyway.” You laughed, “Yeah I mean I make his food, I do his laundry….And I grow his babies.” Dean looked at you, “Are you serious? What the fuck, Y/N? You shouldn’t have been out there with us.” You sighed, “I know Dean, but if I hadn’t that last wolf would have killed the both of you. Just let it go ok.” Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine I’ll let it go, but he’s not going to.” You sat down next to Sam’s bed and Dean sat on the other side. Waiting for him to wake up seemed like it took forever, but then his eyes fluttered open. You squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, “I’m so glad you’re awake, Sammy.” He looked at you blankly and spoke in a raspy voice, “Who are you and why are you kissing me.” Your heart sank. He didn’t remember you. He didn’t remember all the good times you’d had together. Dean stood up next to him, “Sammy you don’t remember who Y/N is?” Sam looked up to Dean, “No and I don’t know you either. Why do you keep calling me Sammy?” Dean sighed, “Just great.” He stormed out of the room.

frenetic amnesic

completely in the dark, try to pave a way with no chance and no reason

not knowing who you are… looking for the truth it ain’t there

and you can’t believe them

You sat in the chair next to the hospital bed crying. He looked at you, “Whoever this Sammy guy was I bet he was a great guy to win a girl like yours heart.” You laughed, “Yeah he was the best.” He smiled, “Tell me about him.” You sighed, “He’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. Super close to his brother. They like to hunt together. He loves dogs. Really into salad and staying healthy. Loves keeping me safe and plaid. And if he was here right now I’d already be in his arms.” Sam smiled, “Sounds like a really good guy. I hope when I find out who I am. I find out I’m a good guy like that.” You sighed and stood up, “I’m sorry. I….I have to go.” You ran from the room crying and slammed right into Dean, “Whoa princess where you going so fast.” You punched him hard in the chest, “You left me in there alone. You fucking coward. You just left me to what go drink.” Dean scoffed, “What I didn’t go drink?” You slapped his face hard, “I can smell it on you Dean. It’s your turn. I need a break.”

everybody’s after me

you could be the enemy

you seem too happy to reveal yourself

there’s no resentment here

***Dean’s POV***

Sam was asleep when he walked into the room. He plopped down into the chair. He didn’t blame her for hating him at the moment. Hell he hated himself. He had one job and that was to keep his pain in the ass little brother safe and he couldn’t even do that. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. It wasn’t long before he heard a whisper, “Dean are you ok? Why are you crying?” He looked up to see his baby brother looking at him with a worried look on his face, “Sammy? You know who I am?” Sam smiled, “Of course I do. You’re my big brother.” Dean sighed in relief, “And what about Y/N? Do you remember her too?” Sam shook his head, “No I’ve never heard of her.” Dean hung his head, “This she is not going to be happy about dude.” Sam looked at him strangely, “Why who is she?” Dean sighed, “She’s pretty much your wife.” Sam furrowed his brows, “Why don’t I remember her Dean.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “You have amnesia little brother. Up until you woke up just now you didn’t even remember who you were let alone me.”

what you see is what you get

two seconds later i forget

you seem too happy to reveal yourself

there’s no resentment here

You walked up to the door to hear Sam and Dean laughing. Sam was calling him Dean and you thought it was good news. You ran in and kissed him passionately. He pushed you away. You looked at Dean confused. Dean looked down at his feet, “Sorry Y/N. He hasn’t remembered you yet.” You pouted, “This isn’t fair. I just want my Sammy Bear back.” Sam rolled his eyes, “How many times do I have to tell you kitten, don’t call me that in front of Dean.” Your eyes went wide, “What did you say?” Sam smiled, “I didn’t stutter kitten. You’re in trouble when I get out of here.” Dean smiled, “Finally. Stubborn ass. Couldn’t just remember it all at once. Would have made it easier you know.” Sam laughed, “Then I would have missed kitten’s pouty face.” You jumped into bed with him and cuddled him tight, “You are so mean Bear.” He growled, “Damn it kitten.” You giggled, “What Dean’s to drunk to remember anyway.”

no recall there’s no familiar face

frenetic amnesic

the molded man has been completely erased

frenetic amnesic

frenetic amnesic

You were back in the bunker snuggled up in bed. Sam kissed the top of your head, “I’m glad you were there. That could have ended so much worse.” You sighed and turned to face him, “I’m really glad you say that.” He looked at you puzzled, “kitten what’s going on.” You shifted a little, “Sammy. My Sammy Bear. You know I love you right.” Sam nodded. “And you know I would never do anything to hurt myself or anything that may or may not be growing inside me right?” He tightened his grip on you, “Y/N what are you trying to tell me.” You took a deep breath, “Sammy I’m pregnant, and um I was pregnant the night with the werewolves.” Sam let you go and stood up, “For crying out loud Y/N you could have gotten hurt. You could have lost the baby. What were you thinking?” You stood up and followed him, “I was thinking ‘I don’t need to be out here. I’m just gonna keep my ass in the damn car. They’re really taking a long time. They might need some help.’ That’s what I was thinking Samuel. And if I hadn’t come in there to save your asses you’d be dead.” You started to cry, and he rushed to your side, “kitten I’m sorry. I hadn’t even noticed that you hadn’t gotten out of the car with us.” He picked you up and laid you back in the bed. You buried your head into his chest and mumbled, “We’re having twins.” He grabbed your chin and lifted it up, “Wanna say that where I can hear you kitten?” You smiled widely, “We’re having twins, Sammy Bear.” He kissed you passionately, “That settles it. No more hunting for you.” He rolls over and pulls a box out of his bedside table, “I was going to do this the night of the accident, but yeah. Y/N I love you so much. I can’t think of my life without you. I think three years is long enough of living in sin. Will you marry me?” Your hands went to your mouth and you tried not to start crying again, “Omg Sammy yes yes I will.”


End file.
